


Give You Everything I Have

by philatos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Yuri, Two Shot, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding dance, Weddings, bottom!Victor, it's 5am and i feel dead and alive after ep 12, wedding au, well there's a tiny bit of plot maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: Victor looked at him, a wicked twinkle in his eye. “Go wait for me on the bed love. I have something I want to show you.”“Oh?” hummed Yuri, raising an eyebrow. “Now I’m curious.”“You should be.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Victuri wedding night smut, so I wrote Victuri wedding night smut. 
> 
> OH GODS EPISODE 12 KILLED ME SEVERAL TIMES OVER.THAT PAIR SKATING ROUTINE WAS THE SWEETEST DEATH I'VE EVER EXPERIENCED AND I'M CURRENTLY JUST KEEPING MY FINGERS CROSSED FOR S2 COS I'M NOT READY TO SAY GOODBYE TO MY BOYS YET (T_T)

Music filtered through the crowded banquet hall, weaving through the chatter that filled it. The atmosphere was light hearted and warm, a stark contrast to the cold Russian winter that raged just outside the building.

 

Yuri could barely believe that this was the same place he was barely two years ago. Of course, then, he’d been majorly depressed due to his crushing loss, and as a result, managed to get himself so drunk that he’d forgotten the entirety of the night’s embarrassing events (a blessing, as had he remembered them the next day, he would have probably quit skating and moved to a remote island to live out the rest of his life as a hermit).

 

However, as embarrassing as that night was (Yuri still went bright red whenever he thought of the photographs), that also happened to be the day he –unknowingly- stole the heart of his beloved childhood idol.

 

“Yuri!”

 

And in an interesting twist of fate, said childhood idol now stood in front of him, wearing a golden ring that matched the one on Yuri’s own finger.

 

“It’s time,” he said, eyes sparkling with adoration.

 

Yuri swallowed, a lump forming in his throat as he let Victor gently lead him to the middle of the dance floor. The lights and music in the hall had since been lowered, only the centre of the room illuminated now. All eyes in the room were on them, breaths held as they stood in position, foreheads almost pressed together.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” said a voice over the speakers. “It’s my greatest pleasure to present to you, the first dance of the Katsuki-Nikiforov’s.”

 

As the familiar opening notes began to play, Yuri felt his nerves abate slightly. When discussing with Victor the matter of what song their first dance should be to, the pair came to an agreement in record time.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Stay close to me” said Yuri, looking up from the multitude of wedding planning catalogues scattered around the table._

_“Hm?”_

_“That’s the song you skated to at your last Grand Prix, right?”_

_Victor nodded. “Ah, how could I forget?”_

_“Well, I was just thinking. That song was what brought us together right? I mean, if you didn’t see me skate your routine, then this might- we might not have… Well we wouldn’t be where we are now, would we?”_

_“I suppose not,” conceded Victor. “You really should thank those triplets for filming you, now that I think about it.”_

_“Yeah, that’s true,” laughed Yuri softly. “But wait, I was thinking that-,” he flushed a little. “That should be our song. You know, for our first dance.”_

_Victor’s eyes lit up. “Of course,” he said. “You’re absolutely brilliant, my love.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Smiling slightly at the memory, Yuri then turned his attention to focus fully on the man he was holding on to. Victor looked even more breath taking than usual, his perfectly fitted suit outlining the sleek lines of his body, the dark fabric of it providing a nice contrast to his hair and eyes. Yuri wore a copy of it, but in white, bringing out his own darker colouring. Phichit had nearly cried when he saw the two of them side by side, taking what felt like a million pictures while gushing on and on about how perfect they looked next to each other.

 

Meeting his eyes, Yuri felt the rest of the hall fall away, leaving only the two of them. Their dance wasn’t overly complicated, especially to professional skaters like themselves, so Yuri let his instincts take over, choosing instead to record every moment of this in his mind, not wanting to miss a single beat. He let Victor guide him, placing his trust in him as they spun their way around the floor, in time with the music.

 

As the music began winding down, signalling that their dance was about to come to an end, Yuri gasped, feeling Victor’s grip tighten on him, as if to prevent the moment from slipping away. He raised a hand to the other’s face, gently tracing his fingers down it. “I’m here,” he whispered, lowly enough so that only he could hear. “I’ll never leave you.”

 

“Likewise, my love,” replied Victor equally softly, wrapping his arms around him so that they swayed on the spot. Yuri sighed, inhaling Victor’s scent as he rested his head against his chest.

 

Although the song had since ended, neither of them wanted to part, content to remain in each other’s arms. However, seeing as they weren’t exactly alone, the pair slowly separated, but not before Victor captured Yuri’s lips in another deep and passionate kiss, to thunderous applause.

 

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. Speeches were given, (both best men, Phichit and Christophe, teared up during theirs), toasts were made and congratulations poured in from every corner of the room. The atmosphere of the evening was incredible, and Yuri found himself closing his eyes, just to take it all in.

 

As the clock ticked past midnight, the party showed no signs of slowing down. As fun as it was, Yuri couldn’t help but slide his hand over Victor’s, an unspoken question in his eyes.

 

“ _Do you want to get out of here?”_

 

Victor squeezed his hand quickly, nodding with an almost hungry glint in his eyes. They knew what was coming next after all. In the weeks leading up to the wedding, they’d made a(n extremely difficult) decision to abstain from sex for a while, just so that night would be extra special.

 

Wasting no more time, the pair discreetly made their way to the exit, hoping that their disappearance would go unnoticed at least for a while. The elevator ride was quick, the atmosphere surrounding the two men, charged. Before they knew it, they found themselves opening the door to their suite.

 

Once the door was closed behind them, Yuri immediately swooped in, pressing a kiss to Victor’s eagerly awaiting lips. The pair giggled against each other's mouths, their breath carrying hints of the bubbly champagne that had flowed freely at the reception. Yuri’s hands travelled up Victor’s body, coming to rest around the back of his neck.

 

“Well,” he said, brushing their noses together. “Looks like I’m officially stuck with you now.”

 

“Oh no,” smiled Victor. “How terrible.”

 

“Yeah.” said Yuri before pulling him in for another mind melting kiss. Though the pair had since shared what felt like a thousand kisses that day itself, each new one managed to feel better than the last, sending a trail of fireworks down their spines. Their lips moved together in sync, pressing against each other in a well-practiced dance. It wasn't too long until Victor found himself held firmly against the door of their suite, gasping into the other’s relentless mouth.

 

“Slow-ah, slow down,” he managed, anchoring himself by gripping the other’s arms. “I want to savour every minute of tonight with you.”

 

“Sorry,” murmured Yuri, pressing a slow sweet kiss onto the other’s slightly parted lips. “I- I just can’t believe you and I are- that we’re finally…” he let the sentence trail away unfinished as he gazed at Victor. Bringing a hand up, he gently trailed his fingers down the other’s face, both men shuddering at the simple act. Of course, they’d done that and much _much_ more, but now, everything seemed so much more intimate, now that a twin pair of gold rings flashed on their fingers.

 

“What do you want Victor?” he breathed. “Let me spoil you tonight. It’s been so long…”

 

“I don’t think most people would consider three weeks that long,” replied the silver haired man, leaning into his touch. “And no, tonight’s about _us_. I want whatever you’re willing to give me.”

 

“I’d give you the world if I could, you know that. But please Victor, let me take care of you tonight. Nothing would make me happier.”

 

“In that case…” Victor looked at him, a wicked twinkle in his eye. “Go wait for me on the bed love. I have something I want to show you.”

 

“Oh?” hummed Yuri, raising an eyebrow. “Now I’m curious.”

 

“You should be,” said Victor, gently pushing the other in the direction of the king size in the middle of the room. Once Yuri had settled against the fluffy pillows, eyes looking expectantly at him, Victor stood at the foot of the bed, looking almost uncharacteristically nervous.

 

“Victor?” said Yuri. “You alright?”

 

“Yes love, I’m fine. Just… keep your eyes fixed on me.”

 

Yuri drew in a breath at his words, an echo of his own said so long ago.

 

“Always,” he breathed.

 

Victor gave a slight nod of approval before shrugging his suit jacket off.

 

“What are you doing?” asked Yuri, as he began unbuttoning his shirt. “I could have done that for-”

 

The rest of his words remained lodged in his throat as Victor’s shirt fell away, revealing his torso. But, while Yuri often found himself gaping at the other man’s sculpted form, this time what caught his attention was what was wrapped around it.

 

“Do you like it?” asked the man in a tone that implied he already knew the answer, if Yuri’s expression was anything to go by. Sheer, delicate white lace covered his chest, hinting at swathes of unblemished milky white skin, the outline of his pink rosy nipples visible through the barely there fabric. Yuri dragged his eyes down, greedily drinking in the sight in front of him, before they came to a stop at Victor’s still-on trousers.

 

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, feeling his cock beginning to swell. “Take them off, Victor,” he said indicating the offending material. “Please, let me see you.”

 

“Of course lyubov moya.”

 

Victor’s deft fingers speedily undid his belt, moving on to his trousers in quick succession. As the dark fabric fell to his feet, Yuri bit back another gasp. Victor really didn’t do things by halves it seemed. Accompanying the camisole were a pair of sinfully tight lace panties that seemed to barely hold Victor’s half hard length. But it didn’t stop there. White stockings covered his thick muscular legs, stopping at mid thigh. And the cherry on top was the lacy wedding garter, adorned with tiny pink rosettes, wrapped enticingly around his left thigh. All in all, he looked fucking _delectable_.

 

Closing his eyes for a moment, Yuri took several deep breaths, willing himself not to cum in his pants like a fucking teenager, on his _wedding night_. “Bridal lingerie,” he said, almost disbelievingly. “Was this your idea?”

 

“Not entirely, no.” chuckled the older man as he crawled onto the bed, not stopping until he hovered over Yuri. “Christophe sent me some helpful links while I was looking for a tux and well…. this just happened to be in the same catalogue. What do you think?”

 

Without wasting another second, Yuri flipped them over, thoroughly enjoying Victor’s gasp at the rough treatment. “I don’t know,” he said, grinding his now rock hard erection into the other’s lace covered hips. “ _What do you think?”_

Victor moaned, clutching at Yuri’s back, nails slipping on the smooth fabric of his jacket. “Why are you not naked yet?” he complained.

 

“What happened to _taking it slow_?” teased Yuri as he continued rolling his hips against the other.

 

“You’re not making it easy for me.”

 

“Well, you should have thought of that before showing up in this,” he murmured, fingers teasing the straps crossing Victor’s shoulders. As Victor’s hips continued mirroring his movements, a sudden realization hit him, making him stop abruptly.  
  
“Yuri,” whined Victor, voice full of need.

 

“Victor,” said Yuri quietly. “Were you wearing this the entire day?”

 

A grin broke across the other’s face, answering Yuri’s question immediately. “God…” he whispered, burying his face in the crook of the other’s neck, inhaling his scent. “Victor, can I-“

 

“Zvezda moya,” cut in Victor breathily, as the black haired man began mouthing at his jaw. “I think it’s time to officially consummate this marriage.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the part ya'll pervs have been waiting for. Apologies for the late update, Christmas was cray cray and I barely had anytime to write. Hope this was worth the wait :D

“Zvezda moya,” cut in Victor breathily, as the black haired man began mouthing at his jaw. “I think it’s time to officially consummate this marriage.”

 

“Oh definitely,” breathed Yuri against his neck, enjoying the way goose bumps immediately started appearing on his husband’s skin. Latching on to what he knew to be a particularly sensitive spot just underneath his jaw, Yuri bit down, eliciting a cry of pleasure from the other man.

 

Victor gasped and writhed under Yuri’s ministrations, canting his head back, exposing more of his neck for the other to enjoy. It wasn’t too long before his skin became a canvas of purple and pink spots, each one making the man more and more desperate for his touch.

 

Yuri’s insatiable mouth was forced to come to a stop at Victor’s chest, where the rest of his delectable body lay hidden under a swathe of delicate lace. Pulling back, he took a moment just to admire the way his husband looked, all dressed up for him

 

“This is staying on,” said Yuri, fingering the lace trim.

 

“I’d be disappointed if it didn’t,” replied Victor breathlessly, eyes already glazed over with want.

The sight of Victor, already looking so debauched from just a few kisses, prompted Yuri to start kissing his way down his chest, providing him with a barely there touch, thanks to the lace barrier covering his skin. Reaching a peaked nipple, Yuri covered the rosy bud with his mouth and gave it a light suck, his saliva dampening the fabric, making it feel thinner than it already was. Victor keened at the feeling, hands going down to tug on Yuri’s hair, making him grin. Victor’s nipples were one of the most sensitive parts of his body, and Yuri intended to take full advantage of that. He continued sucking, occasionally lightly grazing the tender nub with his teeth while working the other with his fingers. It wasn’t long until he had Victor arching his chest up into his touch, moaning shamelessly.

 

“Yuri, Yuri oh god, Yuri,” whined Victor, hips canting upwards, searching for whatever friction he could find. “Touch me, please.”

 

“So impatient,” tsked Yuri, smiling even as he slipped a hand down to palm at Victor’s erection. The head of his now fully hard cock peeked out of his panties, the tiny scrap of fabric now unable to cover his entire straining length. Yuri ran a thumb across it, spreading precum around the slit, thoroughly enjoying the way Victor’s breath hitched at his touch.

 

“Like this?” he asked, slowly pulling him out, his length heavy in his hand. “Tell me Victor, is this what you want?” he said, beginning to stroke the heated flesh.

 

Victor felt his eyes flutter shut unconsciously as soon as Yuri wrapped his fingers around him, even that light touch electrifying him.

 

“Love,” gasped Victor, voice drawn out with need. “Let me taste you.”

 

Yuri inhaled sharply, the thought of Victor’s mouth on him causing his mind to go blank for a moment. “How do you want me?” he asked.

 

“Just like this,” said Victor, propping himself up on the pillows. “Fuck my mouth Yuri.”

 

Yuri swore under his breath at the filthy words dropping from his husband’s parted lips. “Oh god,” he breathed, pupils blown with lust as he straddled the other’s chest, practically tearing the clothes off his body. He exhaled as he removed his cock from his briefs, the head already slick with precum. Victor licked his lips at the sight, needy whines escaping his mouth almost unconsciously.

 

“Don't hold back,” he moaned as Yuri carded his fingers through his hair.

 

“Alright,” whispered Yuri, transfixed as he rubbed the head of his cock across the other’s lips, beads of precum making them glossy and wet.

 

Opening his mouth, Victor’s eyes fluttered shut as Yuri fed him his cock slowly, mindful of his gag reflex. Swirling his tongue around the head, Victor moaned as a fresh burst of precum bathed his tastebuds.

 

Yuri whined as Victor pressed his tongue to the sensitive spot just underneath the head, his hands tightening in his hair. Pushing his length in further, he gasped as he hit the back of Victor's throat, making the other gag slightly. Before he could even pull out, Victor swallowed around him, even as his eyes began tearing.

 

“Vitya,” whispered Yuri. “Slow down love.”

 

Ignoring him, Victor kept going, mouth moving up and down his cock. His eyes were shut in concentration, wholly focused on his task. Grabbing his hand, Victor placed it in his hair before pulling off Yuri’s cock.

 

“Harder,” he whispered, voice now hoarse from use. “Be rough.”

 

Yuri swallowed, his cock twitching at his words. He nodded before gripping Victor’s hair tightly, eliciting a wrecked moan from the older man. Not wasting anymore time, he shoved his cock down his throat, sheathing it fully in the other’s warm cavern. Victor moaned around him, the vibrations from his mouth bringing Yuri closer and closer to the brink.

 

Victor looked absolutely wrecked, hair mussed up from Yuri’s fingers, eyes half lidded and unfocused, pink lips stretched obscenely around his cock, drool slipping down his chin.

 

“You look gorgeous like this,” panted Yuri, thrusting in and out of his mouth, his pace steadily increasing. “So pretty, just for me.”

 

He could feel his climax approaching, the wet warmth of Victor’s mouth proving almost too much to bear. He pulled out, a thin strand of drool still connecting his cock to Victor’s swollen wet lips.  

 

Victor whined indignantly as his treat was taken away. “Patience love,” smiled Yuri, brushing silver strands of hair away from his face. “We have all night.”

 

“I've waited long enough,” said Victor, leaning into his touch. “I need you inside me, lyubov moya,” he whispered, his wrecked voice sending shudders down Yuri’s spine.

 

“God Victor,” he said, voice heavy with lust. “When you say things like that… I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself.”

 

“Who says I want you to?” asked Victor, stockinged legs coming up to wrap around the other’s waist. “Take me Yuri.” he breathed, grinding his painfully hard cock against the other’s. “Make me yours.”

 

Wasting no time, Yuri grabbed the lube that was conveniently stored on the bedside table before moving down the other’s body, positioning himself between his legs.

 

“Eyes on me Vitya,” whispered Yuri, as he took the lace of the garter in between his teeth, slowly dragging it down the length of Victor’s leg. Victor inhaled sharply as Yuri removed it, mouth agape, unable to tear his eyes away, much to Yuri’s delight.

 

Pressing a quick kiss to the tip of his straining erection, Yuri then took the head of it into his mouth, gently sucking on it as he tugged the other’s panties down fully, leaving him in just the camisole and stockings. Victor grabbed onto the pillow, chest heaving as he held himself back from thrusting into the other’s mouth. Yuri looked absolutely filthy like this, and Victor wanted nothing more than to have this beautiful man inside him, bringing him to the highest peaks of pleasure.

 

“Please,” he moaned, eyes full of need.

 

Smiling around his length, Yuri flicked open the bottle of lube, squeezing a liberal amount over his fingers. As he pressed his tongue into Victor’s slit, he rubbed his slicked up fingers around the other’s rim, causing him to start, hips pushing up into Yuri’s warmth, causing the other to choke around him slightly.

 

“Sorry,” he breathed, as the other pulled off.

 

“Don’t worry about it, love.” said Yuri as he continued teasing Victor’s rim. “Just relax.” Slipping a finger in, he revelled in the way Victor’s walls clamped around the digit, almost sucking him in. He was tight, but not nearly as tight as Yuri had expected him to be after so long.

 

“Vitya,” he teased. “Have you been playing with yourself?”

 

“Almost everyday, love,” murmured Victor, eyes glinting in the low light. “I could barely stand not having you for so long. Did you know that I can't get off without imagining your cock in my ass now? You've truly ruined me Yuri.”

 

“Yeah, and I plan to ruin you a whole lot more,” he said, slipping another finger in. “You're mine now Vitya.” He crooked his fingers, making him cry out. “And I'm yours. Forever.”

 

Victor’s litany of yes’s were music to Yuri’s ears as he stretched his husband out, getting his hole nice and ready for him. Victor remained pliant under Yuri’s touch, hips slowly rocking back onto his fingers, craving more and more. “Another,” he whined, prompting Yuri to add a third.

 

It wasn't long until Yuri deemed him ready, lube now practically dripping from the other’s silky soft entrance. “Love,” he said. “Spread your legs for me.”

 

Victor complied, leaning back against the pillows, pupils blown wide with lust. Hooking a stocking covered leg over his shoulder, Yuri positioned his cock just outside the other’s rim, barely pushing in.

 

“I love you,” he gasped, as he inched forwards, taking care not to accidentally hurt his husband. “I love you so much, Vitya.”

 

Victor held onto Yuri, nails digging into the other’s back as he entered him, the burn of the stretch further heightening his senses. Victor did always like a little pain with his pleasure after all.

 

The slide was smooth, Victor’s body accepting the other’s cock easily, like he was made for it. It wasn't long until he was buried to the hilt, their hips flush. Their foreheads pressed together as they panted against each other, eyes shut as they savored the feeling of such an intimate connection.

 

“Can I move now?” asked Yuri softly, thumb brushing over Victor’s bottom lip.

 

Victor nodded, breathing in the other’s scent as their noses brushed together. “Please…” he whispered, too far gone to say anything else.

 

Gripping the other’s hips firmly, Yuri thrusted experimentally. Victor keened as his cock moved inside him, slowly rubbing over his sensitive spots. Yuri pulled out entirely, until the head of his cock was pressed against Victor’s entrance, before sheathing it in him, causing Victor to gasp. He started a slow but steady pace, angling his cock to hit Victor’s sweet spot each time.

 

Victor was almost overwhelmed with pleasure, moaning loudly as Yuri moved in him. Each thrust sent a cascade of sparks down his spine, making his back arch upwards towards his husband.

 

“Play with your nipples for me, Vitya,” ordered Yuri, wanting to see the man below him ascend to an even higher level of pleasure.

 

Victor quickly obeyed, fingers pinching the pointed nubs through the saliva slicked lace. “Like this Yuri?” he gasped.

 

“Yes love, just like that.” said Yuri, drinking in the lewd sight. “You're so good for me.”

 

“Want to be so good for you, Yuri,” sighed Victor. “Love feeling you inside me, filling me up so well-ah!” he broke off with a small scream as Yuri slammed directly into his prostate.

 

“God, you're so beautiful,” whispered Yuri reverently, even as his hips moved faster and faster. “Even now, I can't believe that you're all mine, I'll never let you go.”

 

Praises kept dropping from his lips as he moved in and out of the silver haired man, the wet clenching heat of him around his cock bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Victor was faring no better, his cock continuously leaking precum onto his abdomen. Yuri wrapped his palm around it, causing the other man to whine, turning his head to bury his whines into the pillow.

 

“I'm not gonna last,” he managed, as he was pleasured from both sides.

 

“Neither am I,” panted Yuri, punctuating each word with a hard thrust to Victor’s prostate. “Cum for me Victor,” he growled, the speed of his strokes increasing. “Let me see you.”

 

Victor felt the coil in his belly tighten at Yuri’s words, fire coursing through his already fried nerve endings. His hands raked down Yuri’s back, pulling him down towards him. It only took one more stroke to send him flying off the edge, screaming Yuri’s name as he came, stripes of white covering Yuri’s palm, leaking down to drip onto his sweat covered abdomen.

 

Yuri wasn't far behind, eyes fixed on the way Victor looked as he climaxed, eyes shut, brows knitted and his name on his lips. As Victor’s walls convulsed around him, massaging his length, he slammed in one final time before flushing his insides with his release. He shuddered as his orgasm travelled through him, teeth unconsciously sinking into the flesh of the other’s neck, surely leaving a mark.

 

His mind still fuzzy from his climax, Victor wrapped his arms around his husband, burying his nose in his hair, content to simply breathe in his scent for a while as they lay there together in a state of bliss.

 

“I love you,” he said softly after a while. “You're my everything and you always will be.”

 

Normally, Yuri would flush and hide his face at Victor’s cheesiness, but today he simply nodded, pressing their foreheads together. “Likewise Vitya,” he said tenderly. “You know I’ll never leave you right? You’re stuck with me now and forever.”

 

Victor could only smile, a surge of happiness coursing through him as the reality of their union sunk in. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, love.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me (＾▽＾)
> 
> Cry with me about these two/send me fic requests @ [**griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com**](http://griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
